


Up, Up and Away!

by supergrover24



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark meets Super Grover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up and Away!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: [](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/profile)[**fox1013**](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/) requested a Smallville/Sesame Street crossover. Not like that you perverts. This is totally gen fic. (Although Clark is with Lex.) Based on the icon I used to have of SuperGrover flying.  
> 

Clark first heard it when he was leaving Lex's office after their traditional Wednesday lunchtime quickie. He'd long ago learned to filter out all the sounds that bombarded him as he went about his days. But this sound was different. He couldn't ignore it.

He stopped on the corner of Luthor Avenue and First Street and focused his hearing. There! It was coming from about five blocks north. He set out at a slightly too-fast walk, and made his way up to Fifth Street.

The cries were getting louder and louder. Why wasn't anyone helping this person?

Clark stopped short outside a phone booth and peered in the window. He didn't see anything, but he was positive that the sounds he heard came from there.

"Oh, Princess Prairie is going to be soooooo upset with me. I'm lost. Furry, loveable monsters are not supposed to get lost."

Clark blinked. That definitely came from inside the phone booth. He cautiously opened the door and looked down.

"Um, are you okay?" Clark stared down at the red-caped, furry blue...monster. "Do you need help?"

"Wow! Are you a giant?"

Clark smiled and knelt down so that he was chest to face with the blue guy. "No, my name is Clark. What's yours?"

"I am Super Grover! I need to get this letter to Princess Prairie's boyfriend, but I think I landed in the wrong place."

"Landed?" Clark wondered how Super Grover got here. If he could fly...well, it didn’t seem quite fair. It took him _years_ to master the flying thing.

"She catapulted me off the balcony of her suite at Luthor Towers. I was supposed to land at the door to her true love." Super Grover sighed and looked at the ground. "I missed."

"Well, I could help you with that."

"Reaaaaaaaaly? How will we get there?"

Clark reached back and shut the door to the booth. "We can fly there. I'll take us." He looked at his jeans with a frown. "Although, we can't go like this. I need to find a place to change."

"Well, Clark, just change in here! Phone booths are the perfect place to change."

Clark grinned. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, hold on." A second later, he appeared in his full Superman costume. His grin faded when he saw how similar he and Super Grover looked. He’d have to have a chat with Lex over his idea of "original outfitting".

"See? I told you!" Super Grover beamed and held up his arms so that Clark could lift him. "Now we have to find Princess Prairie's true love!"

"Okay," said Clark. "What's his name?"

"Wally West."

Clark started laughing. "I think I know where he lives. Are you ready?"

Super Grover clutched the letter tighter in his grip. "Ready!"

"On the count of three...one...two...three!"

"Up, up and awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" And the two blue superheroes took off in the middle of the day, to deliver a letter of true love.


End file.
